The present invention relates to an insulated clamp and, more particularly, to an insulated clamp for use in securing a variety of different types of pipe such as domestic water pipes, heating hot water pipes, refrigeration pipes, and low temperature pipes to name a few to a conventional C-channel.
Prior art pipe hanging applications typically utilize a C-shaped metal channel (“C-channel”) that is installed along the length of a ceiling or other ceiling type structure. The mechanical piping is laid across the C-channel and secured with metal clamps. Once attached to the C-channel, all pipe systems are typically insulated. This is to provide energy efficiency in the case of heating hot water pipes, or to prevent condensation in the case of refrigeration piping, low temperature piping, and some domestic water piping. After installation of the pipe and clamps, the portions of the pipe extending away from the C-channel on both opposite sides thereof are typically wrapped with insulation for energy efficiency and to prevent condensation from dripping onto ceiling tiles placed under the pipe.
Unfortunately, prior art clamps typically do not insulate that portion of the pipe to which the clamp is secured, that is, the clamp/pipe interface. Often, this portion of the pipe is left uninsulated or in some applications, as explained below, it is covered with a spray-type insulation, or with an insulation material that is merely inserted in the clamp/pipe interface area, which insulation compresses and/or becomes a less efficient insulator over time due to how it is installed in the interface area. Accordingly, condensation which develops in the clamp/pipe interface area can drip down onto the ceiling tiles.
There are several prior art methods that utilize “hangers” or “hanger sections” to secure the pipe to the C-channel and insulate this area of the pipe. Typically, a clamp is used to secure the un-insulated portion of the pipe directly against the C-channel. This un-insulated section of pipe is then covered with a piece of insulated material, for example, an Armaflex® insulation pipe hanger. This piece of insulation is then glued to the insulation associated with the pipe on either side of the clamp. However, in this prior art method, the underneath side of the pipe attached to the C-channel remains un-insulated. As such, in the case of low temperature piping, a spray foam insulation may be used to insulate the underneath side of the pipe. This solution is time consuming and does not always completely cover the underneath side of the pipe nor does it always prevent condensation. Specifically, Armaflex® insulation will compress over time, thereby causing gaps in the insulation and/or allowing movement of the pipe within the clamp.
Other prior art methods, such as the method shown in FIG. 1, utilize an insulated sleeve section 10 that encases the pipe 12 under the clamp 14 which is then secured to the C-channel with a typical clamp. Alternatively, a short piece of pipe insulation may be wrapped around the pipe in the clamp area and sealed with a self-seal adhesive type tape. The ends of the insulation are then glued to the insulation 16 surrounding the unclamped portions of the pipe. Such solutions may provide insulation, however the amount of insulation is typically limited. Specifically, the insulation must be sized to fit within the clamp. As such, the insulation at the clamped portion of the pipe is generally minimal in comparison to the un-clamped portion of the pipe, thereby decreasing the efficiency of the insulation. Also, the insulated sleeves are typically subject to compression, causing gaps and/or allowing movement of the pipe. Moreover, these known methods require addition supplies, thereby resulting in additional costs and time required to install and insulate the pipe.